1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a Systems Engineering process for managing and implementing a project for a customer.
2. Related Art
Current Systems Engineering techniques utilize subjective principles and practices that rely primarily upon the practitioner's experience and judgment to define, analyze, and manage requirements, architectures, and designs. An objective methodology that consistently applies these principles and practices does not exist, which is a one of the primary reason why many commercial projects fail. Thus, there is a need for a consistent, structured, and flexible Systems Engineering method for defining, analyzing, and managing requirements, architectures, and designs for commercial projects.